poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Alfea Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Welcome to Alfea Part 1. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to keep to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one busy day at the Unikingdom, Unikitty and her brother and friends were on the search to locate new Power Rangers. Unikitty: Anything yet, Little bro? Puppycorn: Nope, still nothing. Hawkodile: We've gotta find us more Power Rangers. Bloom: But there's nowhere else to look. Daphne: We'll find them. Mario: And we will, Daphne. Luigi: Right you are, Mario. So, they kept on searching for the new chosen Rangers and new Mythic Animals. Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo begins his evil plan while Master Frown and Brock prepare their own plot. Emperor Nogo: Time to take matters into my own hands to get rid of the Power Rangers. Master Frown: It's time we begin our own plan, Brock. Brock: How're we gonna do that, Master? Master Frown: You'll see soon enough, Brock. Emperor Nogo: Time to rise a Shadow Demon! Brock: Oh boy! At last, Nogo's first Shadow Demon was created. Emperor Nogo: Now, Shadow Ogre, destroy the Power Rangers. Shadow Ogre: With pleasure, Boss. So, he took off to get rid of the Power Rangers. As for Ralph and his friends, they each finished their homework. Raphael Parker: All finished! Sawyer Porter: How about it, Dean Thorax? Thorax: Very good, Sawyer. The five of you may pass it to Pharynx. Just as they each did, Pharynx and Thorax found the correct answers. Thorax: You've all passed and got an A+, job well done. Raphael Parker: Awesome, straight A's! Erica Adams: Thank you, Thorax. Just as class was dismissed, Ralph and his friends got a call on their communicators. Raphael Parker: What's up, Faragonda? Faragonda: (on communication) Rangers, meet us at the Unikingdom at once. Raphael Parker: We're on our way. So, they set off to enter the invisible portal to the Unikingdom. Soon, they arrived to meet with their mentors. Patrick Simmons: Hey, Guys. Joey: Sorry we're late. Any luck yet? Faragonda: We're still working on that, Joey. King George: We have an assignment for you, Rangers. Queen Harmony: You must go to Alfea. Raphael Parker: Alfea? Faragonda: It's where we begin our school. Bloom: You still got your Mythic Animals to guide you. Yuri: And the place is called Magix. Jumpman: You'll know where to go. As the portal opens, Faragonda and her friends and the Winx Team joins in. Faragonda: Alright, time to go. Raphael Parker: Right. At last, they finally arrived at Alfea The Winx's School and the realm of Magix. Bloom: We're here! Yoshi: Wow! Tecna: This place is amazing! Angelina Rodriguez: I know! Erica Adams: I could get use to this. Stella: This is where our school called Alfea, and the second was the Red Fountain School for the specialists and the third the Cloud Tower School for witches. Layla: And also the Magix have the capital cities, Pixie Village and the Lake too. Max Parker: Wow. Raphael Parker: Cool. Donkey Kong: You said it. Faragonda: Remember our mission, we're searching for more teenagers worthy as Power Rangers. Bloom: And more Mythic Animals too. But suddenly, there were Shadow Creepers coming with Shadow Ogre leading. Shadow Ogre: Not if we take you guys down first! Sawyer Porter: Think again! Raphael Parker: We're gonna put a stop to that. Shadow Ogre: Bring it on, Pipsqueaks! Raphael Parker: Let's go, Guys! It's Morphin Time! Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! Soon, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers morphing sequence begins. Mythic Rainbow Rangers: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow! Raphael Parker: Power Rangers... Altogether: Mythic Rainbow! Shadow Ogre: Shadow Creepers, attack! So, the Rangers fought off the Shadow Creepers. Raphael Parker: Hiya! (take out a few Shadow Creepers) Sawyer Porter: (dodged) Miss me! (kicks a few Shadow Creepers away) Patrick Simmons: Heads up! (took down another Shadow Creeper) Angelina Rodriguez: Adios, Muchachos! (took out a few more Shadow Creepers) Erica Adams: I'm getting warmed up! (took out a few more Shadow Creepers) Shadow Ogre: You're mine, Rangers! Raphael Parker: Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5